


Bleach OC, Heizo Tara

by Cmd1095



Category: Bleach
Genre: Characters & Settings, Literature, Sci-Fi & Fantasy, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmd1095/pseuds/Cmd1095





	Bleach OC, Heizo Tara

Name: Heizo Taira  
Gender: Male  
Age: 800  
Birthdate: September 8th  
Current Residence: Seireitei  
History: Heizo has been a shinigami for as long as he can remember, his parents before him were shinigami, as were his grandparents. He joined as part of the family tradition, taking up the torch so to speak. He was never a shining star in the gotei, but his combat prowess was never to be taken lightly either. He spent over a hundred years climbing the ranks in the 3rd division, eventually reaching the status of lieutenant for a time before stepping down due to age and a change of captains. 

As Heizo aged, he fell yet another seat, his once great physique being crippled. However he has steadfastly held his position as 4th seat, replacing what used to be a vigorous and powerful physique with an equally vigorous intellect. He never made an attempt to rise back up through the ranks again, seeming to know his prime had come and gone. Still, he looks back fondly on his younger days, and is eager to share his (sometimes outlandish, but always true) stories about when he was a young shinigami.

During the war with Crisis, Heizo became one of Torin’s chief advisors, helping him co-ordinate troop deployments and battle strategies using his experience from previous wars. He also proved invaluable at the battle of the shattered wall once the wall had been breached, his shikai being very effective in defending the gap.

 

Visual age:  80  
Division: 3rd division 4th seat  
Appearance: Heizo is a wizened old man, his skin is wrinkled and his short white hair is like a mop on his head. He stands at a mere 4’ tall and appears shorter because he is often stooped over. He has kindly brown eyes, and has somehow managed to keep all of his teeth, though they are chipped and crooked from many battles and hits to the face. He has little facial hair except for a white mustache and long eyebrows. He wears a standard uniform, but it hangs loosely on his body. Underneath his uniform his body is in great shape and riddled with scars from his countless years as a shinigami  
Personality: Heizo is a kindly old man, he’s been with the 3rd for as long as anyone can remember, and is a grandfather-figure to most of the division. He is always willing to give advice or tell a story to the younger division members, and is often sought out for that very reason. He is wise and sympathetic, and has a wealth of experience to offer.  
In combat Heizo’s personality befits one as old as he. He uses his extensive experience to outmaneuver and outsmart his foes, and enjoys putting “those young whippersnappers” in their place. Despite his old age, he has a surprising amount of energy and is in rather good shape regardless.

 

Zanpakutou Name: Kyū hanta (old hunter)  
Spirit Appearance: A wise old man in a rocking chair on the porch of the cabin. The man never moves from the seat or moves the seat itself  
Inner World: A log cabin in the woods  
Sealed Form: A dagger

Shikai

Shikai Release Phrase: Trap them Kyū hanta  
Shikai Appearance: When released the zanpakto vanishes entirely, a tattoo of a ring of barbed wire appears on Heizo’s right wrist  
Shikai Abilities: 

Kūchū jiraigen (aerial minefield) – While Heizo has no physical weapon to defend himself with in shikai, he is far from defenseless. At will, Heizo can plant up to 30 mines anywhere in a sphere surrounding him with a radius of 100 feet. The mines are barely visible at a distance, appearing as a faint glimmer of persistent light until detonated. Heizo is always fully aware of where he placed his mines, despite them being so difficult to see. The mines detonate if an enemy passes within 3 feet of one, or if Heizo willingly detonates one. Each mine contains an explosion equivalent to a full incantation hado 33 level spell, and is capable of destroying small structures.

Hantā no ya (hunter’s arrow) – Heizo can shoot a small, quick, arrow shaped bolt of energy from either of his hands. The attack is easily blocked or countered, and ordinarily does only superficial damage. However if the bolt strikes a target in a location where an organ is located, the bolt does extensive internal damage to the person, often resulting in an instant death. Heizo can use this ability freely, however he can only fire a single bolt at a time.

Jirai shūsoku (mine convergence) – Heizo’s trump card, after luring an enemy into the center of his minefield, he activates this ability and jumps out of the center. Once triggered, all of his currently placed mines glow brightly, connecting to all of the other mines with solid beams of light, caging in the unfortunate target. The cage is formed near instantly, and the beams are hot enough to instantly cut through whatever touches them, however Heizo is never affected by them, allowing for an easy escape. Once the cage is formed, all of the mines cease to count towards Heizo’s maximum of 30, as they shoot towards the central target and converge, all exploding simultaneously. The power of the combined mines is enough to fell most opponents, but even if it isn’t, Heizo can choose to form additional mines around the target (treating the target as the center of his normal range) within the next 10 seconds of the explosions fading to repeat the action.

Hantā no hon'nō (hunter’s instinct) – While in shikai Heizo’s instincts and senses are enhanced to superhuman levels. This enables him to see, hear, smell, and feel things much more acutely than others can. He also gains a sort of 6th sense that helps him predict an enemy’s movements and strategies. This results in him being able to sometimes lay a mine in the path of an enemy right as they commit to their move, or being able to evade opponents who by all rights should be faster than him.

Bankai  
Heizo has no bankai

 

Combat Abilities

Strength- 

Hakuda – nonexistent, Heizo may be in good shape for his age, but he IS 800 years old. His body is too frail for hand-to hand combat, and any attempts to use hakuda are more likely to break his own bones than to actually do any damage

Zanjitsu- Weak, with a zanpakto in the shape of a dagger, combined with old age, Heizo is no longer able to effectively engage in bladed combat.

Hoho- Average, while he used to be much faster in his prime, Heizo can still keep up with his peers in contests of shunpo and is surprisingly agile, his small size helps in this.

Kido- Average, since his shikai leaves him completely unarmed in terms of physical weaponry, Heizo has become quite formidable in the kido arts, being certainly above average in it, though he isn’t anything special

Reiatsu- Average, Heizo has always had average reiatsu, but it has been increasing lately as he has aged and become more spiritual.

Intelligence- Superior, after 800 years of gaining experience and knowledge, combined with an already sharp mind, Heizo is crafty, wise, cunning, strategic, and knowledgeable. There are few who can match him in a battle of wits, and he commands respect from all in this field.

Endurance- Average, while his body has aged, Heizo is still young and energetic at heart, and provided he doen’t strain himself, can continue fighting for a good amount of time. When it comes to taking damage however he can’t withstand damage at all, his frail bones being easy to break and not having the fortitude to lose much blood and survive. As a result, he always has to fight defensively.

 

Metric stats

Level 39 (-9 age)  
Reiatsu 40 (+10 age)  
Kido 50  
Hoho 52 (-14 age)  
Zanjutsu 17 (-15 age)  
Intelligence 60 (+25, experience/age)  
Hakuda 15 (-15 age)  
Strength 29 (-10 age)  



End file.
